


The Teller

by Karma_akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_akabane/pseuds/Karma_akabane
Summary: What if there were people in the world who could tell you exactly who you were meant to be with and when you were going to meet them.Just so you know this story will be told from an outsiders point of view.





	1. The Start of it all

3rd Person:

Takeda came running into the gym shouting about something but Tsukishima didn't hear anything except Nekoma. That one word is what triggered it, the telling. Or that is what everyone called it. When one of the tellers suddenly are having a vision of when two soulmates are going to meet. And if it isn't already obvious Tsukishima is a Teller. But when he gets the vision it is different from when others do because he loses all sense of where he is and what is going on and just starts to speak. He starts saying when the two soulmates are going to meet, where, as well as who they are. Normal Tellers only give who they are, as well as when but never where. Luckily for him though, normally his best friend who is always with him normally gets him out of there fast enough for nobody to notice. However, this time he was not as lucky. In the excitement of it all Yamaguchi did not notice the signs of his body relaxing and eyes losing their focus. 

"They will meet on the last day of golden week. They will meet during the practice match between Nekoma High School and Karasuno High School. But they won't actually talk to each other for the first time until the clean up starts. The two destined to be together are the Captain of Nekoma Kuroo Tetsurou and--" He was quickly cut off by Yamaguchi. 

"Sorry, Tsukki."

"Yamaguchi. Tsukishima. Why didn't you tell any of us that you were a Teller? This is required to be on the registration." Daichi stated angrily.

"I told Takeda-san. As well as I didn't want people to know, why else wouldn't I have said anything." Tsukishima informed him coming back to himself, although still very shaken up.

"Wait, then who is the enemy captains soulmate? He has to be on our team if it triggered you to start having a telling." Ennoshita questioned.

"I can't tell you," Tsukishima informed them.

"Why not, huh?" Tanka started to act all tough

"Because if I were to tell you, then I would have to tell you everyone else in here's soulmates. I know who everyone in here's soulmate is." Tsukishima told them all smugly, yet grim at the same time.

"Why you little-"

"Why won't you tell us who our soulmates are if you know them?" Suga tried to handle it calmly.

"Because I have seen what it can do to people. Just because you know who they are doesn't mean that you will be happy about it. Or that they will be happy about it either. So I am refusing to tell anyone who they are meant to be with." Tsukishima told them, surprising them all with his kindness.


	2. Chapter 2: Stingyshima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any criticism that you would like to make, at least say it kindly please. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long though. Hopefully I will be able to update more often.

"Your just being stingy. Stingyshima! Tell us who our soulmates are if you know them!" Hinata just started to shout at him, not believing that he was trying to actually be kind.

"Didn't expect someone so volleyball obsessed to actually care about this kind of thing. But no. Even if I am not your friends, any of you, I will not ruin anyone else's life with this curse." Tsukishima shot back before he went back to trying to practice. Yamaguchi joined him, looking at him sadly. Only to be reprimanded. "Get that stupid look off your face Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki" He apologized for real this time.

"Why are you always such a jerk?" Tanaka demanded, as he was pissed off now.

"Yeah just tell us already!" Nishinoya shouted joining in with Tanaka and Hinata's protest.

"Why are you all so annoying?" Tsukishima shot back trying to get the subject to change from his ability.

"I kinda agree with them, though they could have said it in better words. Tsukishima why don't you just tell us? It's not like any of us will change our opinion of you based on this. And if we don't like the results then we can choose to just do nothing about it." Ennoshita pitched in, Daichi nodding along with what he says clearly agreeing with him.

"Guys now you shouldn't be asking this if it is clearly going to make him this uncomfortable. Why don't you just stop?" Sugawara tried and failed to reason with them.

"He always makes the rest of us upset or uncomfortable with his words. So why can't he just tell us for once?" Kageyama countered surprising everyone that he actually said something intelligent that doesn't have anything to do with volleyball.

"Hey! Tsukki doesn't have to tell you guys if he doesn't want to!" Yamaguchi also tried to defend him.

"Yamaguchi, aren't you even the least bit curious though? I mean he has known who you are meant to be with for years probably and he won't tell you!" Tanaka tried to counter.

"Your wrong, I've only known since around when we decided to come here. I even offered to tell him despite what I had already decided. But Yamaguchi respected my wishes to not ever tell anyone who they are meant to be with ever again and declined." Tsukishima defended himself.

"I say you are still just being extremely stingy. Stingyshima!" Hinata shouted getting more frustrated that Tsukishima wasn't telling them.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Fine

"Hinata! Leave him alone. He doesn't want to tell anyone. And it is his decision, so will you please respect that. You don't understand the reasoning behind why he has decided it so just let it be already! Please," Yamaguchi begged him.

"But Yamaguchi, he knows everyone here's soulmate. And he hasn't been telling us! That just cruel. He has been purposefully holding back our chances at happiness. All for his own selfish reasons, Stingyshima!" Hinata argued back, surprising everyone with how adment he was about the whole topic.

"Why do you even care so much, dumbass?"

"Why don't you guys care as much?! Don't you guys want to know who the person who was made to love you for all of you? Who is supposed to be there for you in everything?" Hinata threw back at all of them viciously.

"Wow Hinata, didn't know you were so into that kind of stuff." Tanaka intervened back into the conversation.

"Yeah thats so incredible! I love your passion about this Hinata!" Noya added in proudly.

"Tsukishima, will you please at least tell us why your keeping it to yourself?" Diachi questioned him, trying to quickly solve the situation. "I'm assuming that there is something that has happened in the past to make you think this way."

"Yes -"

"Tsukki you don't have to say it!"

"It's fine Yamaguchi. I once told someone close to me whose their's was. But when they talked to them, they were rejected. Their soulmate didn't like that they were such a nice guy. She was more into tough guys. So even though he had always been told that nice guys were what many girls wanted, it didn't matter. She rejected him, broke his heart for that. And he cared about soulmates more than Hinata does. So even if you guys believe that I am being cruel, I won't do that to you. Nobody deserves that." Tsukishima informed them all before returning to practice.


	4. Chapter 4: The Resignation

"Oh sorry Tsukishima. I didn't know that you could be kind too." Hinata apologized shocked. The ending comment earned him a glare though.

"Tsukki is a amazing person!" Yamaguchi shouted standing up for his best friend.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki"

"Okay everyone back to practice!" Daichi ordered the ever dependable captain. "We have a practice match to prepare for."

"Daichi is right. Also its pretty bad when our normally least motivated teammate is the only person practicing!" Suga added on to get the point across.

This of course kicked everybody into gear to return to practicing. Every one went back to what they had been doing before Takeda had run into the gym. But Suga and Daichi didn't return to practice, instead they went outside to talk quietly. 

"Suga, what do you think about Tsukishima's words?"

"I think that he will eventually tell everyone who they are meant to be with. We just need to give him the time to realize that not everybody is like that girl. As well as I can't find it in me to be upset with him. He is only looking out for his teammates happiness after all. And that says a lot about him, despite his cold exterior."

"Your right Suga. I'll give him time. I just hope that he realizes that we will all be here for him. We are a team after all."

A/N:

Sorry for not updating in so long, and then only giving you all some really short chapters. I hope that I can update more and more lately.


	5. Chapter 5: The Interaction

The days leading up to the practice match flew by in a blur. Tsukishima went threw all of them dreading the match that was to come. And when the day of the match came, they lost all three games in straight sets. When they were cleaning up though he noticed with disgust Hinata and the number seven blocker from the other teams' conversation. "What the heck are they talking about?" 

"They don't sound like high schoolers, do they? But on the other hand maybe you could try and sound more like one yourself. " Kurro intervened casually.

"That not really my thing." Tsukishima causally brushed off his comment before walking away. 

"Aw youth." Kurro grinned at the retreating figure of Tsukishima.

This whole exchange did not go unnoticed by the captain and vice-captain. Who would later talk about the interaction that they had witnessed. While they were saying goodbye to Nekoma nobody seemed to notice though that Tsukishima was giving Kurro a slightly sad look of longing. Only once their bus was fully gone and out of sight did he return to his normal stoic looking face. However, unlucky for him when he was done changing before he could leave the club room Sugawara called out to him, "Tsukishima wait a minute. Daichi and I need to talk to you alone." 

A/N: Sorry for another short one. I'm having a little trouble writing with work and school. 


End file.
